Absence makes heart grow fonder
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: -Sequel inside!- Xander is back! It's time for Tori to get even with Blake while he's away... and when he's back, he's going to have to turn the tables back on her.
1. Prologue

Title: Absence makes heart grow fonder

Author: Aquaven0097

Summary: Blake had made Tori angry, and she had been avoiding him since then. Now it is up to him to make it up to her. A girl is the reason. And his brother is there for her.

_Disclaimer: Yes I do own PR... Not _

_**A/N: Just a little story I thought about after I experienced something like this in my school year, not exactly the same but almost...now I will stop my babbling here and start my story.**_

**Prologue **

_Ninja Ops_

Sensei and Cam has left for a father-son trip to Kyoto and the rangers are now spending time at Ninja Ops to their will.

Dustin burst out into laughter as he read a 'Pokemon Battle Frontier' comic.

"Dustin, keep it down," Hunter shushed Dustin as he himself is reading a novel, 'The Giver'.

"Sorry, I can't resist myself, it's just so funny," Dustin said apologetically, holding his laugh. Then concentrated back to his comic trying his best not to burst out loud into laughter again.

"Tori," Blake started as he reached to Tori who is reading a Teen magazine at a corner.

Tori spare some of her attention to Blake. "What is it?"

"Um... would you like to hang-out with me sometime today? At the track? We can ride together. I'm sure Kelly has a spare bike. Even if she doesn't, I'm sure Hunter or Dustin will lend you theirs,"

Before Tori could respond, Dustin and Hunter said together in unison. "No we won't," then Dustin said in a solo. "I can still remember what she does to my baby,"

"Kelly must have a spare bike," Blake said ignoring his brother and friend.

"Sure," Tori said closing her magazine and sitting up right.

"So, how about now?" Blake said, giving in his luck. Tori got up from her seat and smiled. "I can't see why not," and like that they left the ops.

_The track_

Nobody was at the track, it was empty. The only people there are, are the blue and navy ranger, moving in their bikes along the track.

They started the engine and raced off, Tori is not a bad rider, she's hot behind Blake who is now speeding up.

Then their race ended with Blake always beating ahead of her. "I quit," Tori got up from her bike. "No matter how hard I ride, you're always winning,"

"Come on. This is my specialty and surfing's yours..." he was quickly cut off when he saw a girl in yellow long sleeve top with hazel brown brunette curly hair that goes down her waist.

"Hey Kira!" Blake ran to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Kira greeted.

"What brings you to blue bay?" Tori joined in.

"I...uh, came for a visit to my nieces and nephews here. And I got a job at Charge up. You know, I don't just waste my summer with my nieces and nephews, and I took the job in on purpose to be with you guys,"

"Yeah! Perfect!" Blake exclaimed happily, satisfyingly.

"Yeah, perfect," Tori just breathed out the words with a hint of sarcasm at Blake's attitude now.

"Don't get all warmed up yet, I'll be only spending a week here," Kira added.

"Kira! Let's have a head start at the track," Blake said as he threw Tori's bike's helmet to Kira and started his engines without even hearing what Tori has to say. Kira then ran to Tori's bike and started her engines and vroom they left.

Tori, walk out of the tracks after awhile, after watching them talk, and turned back if he'd care, but he was too busy chatting with Kira that he didn't even notice her absence. She just sighed and left for ninja ops.

4 days passed like this.

Kira is a great racer!

Kira is a great cook!

Kira has an amazing voice! **Yeah, isn't that obvious? **(These are Tori, complimenting to herself)

Kira is a wonderful musician! **Duh **

Kira's song is great! **That's why she's well-liked at Hayley's cybercafé, Hel-lo?**

Kira's eyes are so sharp at choosing clothes!

Kira is so sensitively harmonize!

Kira's choice of accessories are amazing!

Check out Kira play video games! She's utterly talented at that!

**Doesn't he talk anything other than about her?! I am getting psyched out now! The least he could do is doesn't talk about her in front of his GIRLFRIEND! And doesn't flirt with her in front of his **

**GIRLFRIEND! What is in his mind other than KIRA?! It was always KIRA THIS KIRA THAT! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! That's what I ever hear from him!**

Tori's glare at Blake and Kira could kill a bear, if she keep this up her glares could take down a mammoth.

Blake is barely spending his time with Tori and when she asked this, "You're not spending enough time with me Blake,"

He answers like this, "Sorry Tori. Kira's only here for a week and we should make her happy while she's here, right?" and before she could say another thing he left.

Tori can't take it any longer; she doesn't want to face Blake anymore.

**He is nothing but a flirtatious navy bug that goes after yellow prehistoric chicks!!**

End of chapter 1

_**Tori's outburst is a big one. Bad Blake! Bad! Well, I don't like to force but, ahem, please review for the real chapter's update! Thank you! **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Absence makes heart grow fonder**

**Earth-fairy2006: Thanks. **

**Lovelinelivelong639: Glad you liked it and here's the next chapter.**

**Jean (anon): Kira's not mean, Tori's just having wrong ideas.**

**And thanks to the rest who read and reviewed. Sorry for keeping you waiting for such a long period of time. I have a good explanation. My laptop screen crack, neither my dad nor sister are willing to let me use theirs, cos I'm known as the electronic destructor... Yes, I've wrecked computers several times. **

**Well, here's the chapter. I promise that the chapter three will be longer than this! **

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey Tori! What's with the long face?" Hunter sat down beside Tori who is now looking glum at Blake's absence.

"Haven't seen your brother around," Tori just replied gloomily.

"Yeah, he's like, never appears around us anymore. So are you ok?"

"More than ok," Tori said with sarcasm, widening her eyes as she glares at Blake's usual spot in the ops.

"Don't feel too bad about it, Blake's attention will be back to you as soon as she leaves," Hunter places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Let's hope that she leaves sooner," Hunter draped his arms around Tori's shoulders to comfort her more.

Then Blake enters the ops.

"Hey Guys! You will not believe this! Kira is so, wow! At riding, she even beat me up! And wanna know the good news?" Blake started with full of excitement in his voice, looks and eyes.

"She's leaving?" Tori merely breathe out the words, only Hunter could hear it.

"She's spending three more days here! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Yeah, dude, amazing not to see you anymore around near anyone of us," Dustin said with a sarcasm.

Blake then took a glance at the clock, "Oh my god, I have to go now. I promise to go to an amusement park with her, see ya guys later," with that Blake dash out of the ops.

"Great," Tori said, her face deepened in a sorrow frown. Her so-called boyfriend didn't even notice her in somebody else's hug.

"Blake will be back to normal after 6 days," Shane assured Tori in a brotherly tone.

"I miss him," Tori said as her eyes now filled with water which she tried to hide but Hunter noticed it.

"Wanna go do something fun?" Hunter asked as he lifts her out of her seat.

"I think I'll pass," she declined in a nice way and walked towards the stairs, looking gloomy.

"Come on Tori, don't be like that. Blake... Blake, forget about Blake, for the time being,"

"Hey Tori! Wanna um... read comics with me?" Dustin offered, holding out one of his Pokemon comics and raising them high in the air for Tori to spot it.

"Nah,"

"Or wanna go skateboarding?"

Dustin came up with a lot of goofy stuffs, but all that everyone suggested was turned down. All her friends wanted to do was just to make her forget about Blake while Kira has the spotlight.

"Then let's go surfing! Yeah! You like surfing!" The yellow wind ninja exclaimed successfully.

"How I wanted a monster to attack the city now," Shane muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on Tori, you're rejecting every offer.

"I got to go practice some of my close combat ranges, I want my moves perfect," she said and ran out of the ops.

Just as Tori arrive to the forest, a binding light flashed in front of her and a monster of luthor appeared.

"A blue ranger, yippee!" the monster celebrated. "Kapri is so going to be happy to hear about this," Apparently it's a monster of Kapri, not her uncle and it appears that the monster's not very bright.

When the monster threw some weird looking purple shells at her with gooey looking purple slime in it. Tori dodged some of it and deflected most. But the attack range was getting closer, the slime manage to spill on her.

3 other rangers arrived at the scene, only to see Tori fade away in purple flashes.

"Tori!" her other team mates shouted as they watch her disappear right in front of her very eyes.

"Here's a monster when you need one," Shane blamed in a soft whisper.

"Give Tori back!" Hunter said in a loud voice.

"Sorry Crimson Ranger, you're not my master! My master is so much prettier than you! And have more fashion sense! Ha hee hee hee hee," the monster left with a sinister chuckle echoing in the distance.

**End of chapter 2**

_**Like it so far? I hope you do. It's my first time to write this pair. I thought I would only write mystic force pairings in power ranger section, but I guess no. Anyway, please leave a review to give me an idea of my fic. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bloomsky:** **Thanks for reviewing with lots of more! lol! Here's the next chapter. **

**Earth-fairy2006: Glad I freed you from your boredom lol. Thanks for the nice review! **

**Ms. Fairweather: I know how disgusting the slime can be and who knows what the slime might do to affect you. The monster said that 'Kapri will be so happy etc...' so Kapri sent it. ****To answer the rest of the questions, here's chapter 3. **

**san01: Thanks for the review! **

**tori4hunterxxx (anon): Glad to know that there's an open invitation. I will surely ask for ideas from you! Here's the third chapter! **

**Thanks to the rest that read and add to their fave and alert lists! **

With Blake

His morpher beeps, but the surrounding was too loud and noisy that he didn't noticed it. 5 whole hours passed as he spend time with Kira in the amusement park. He sent her home and went back to the ops only to find his guy friends looking pissed, when he entered the ops their attention diverted to him with angry deadly glares.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" Blake asked innocently, with a frightened face.

"Yeah, Tori just got captured by one of Luthor's monster sent by his pink-haired niece," Shane told Blake in a loud angry voice. "And you know who caused this?!"

"Luthor's monster?"

"Jerk," Dustin muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Blake defended himself.

Hunter was at the end of the room, turning his back to his friends and brother folding his arms furiously.

"Bro, a little help here,"

Hunter calmed his voice down. "Blake, none of this would have happen if you are here in the ops and not out there with Kira hanging out at the amusement park!"

"What does this has to do with Kira and me going to the amusement park?"

"Don't you understand?" Shane asked.

Blake looked Shane to Dustin to Hunter curiously.

Shane sighed and Hunter answered. "Tori was being depressed because you were out hanging around with Kira all the time, she's your girlfriend, you know?"

"How would you like it if your girlfriend hangs around with another boy and flirts?" Dustin chimed in. "Dude, I thought you're better than this, even I know not to do those stuffs,"

"That's not my fault! I was just showing around Kira!"

"Does that take for 5 days?!"

"Come on guys, let's leave him alone and let's figure how to deal with this on our own," the three rangers left the main room, leaving Blake to his thoughts alone.

With Tori

She was transported to a seafloor cavern where Kapri was waiting for her.

"Blue Ranger," she said.

Her monster threw her on the ground. The pink haired villain moves closer to her.

"I want you to be my fashion designer and personal trainer,"

"What?" Tori squinted her eyes, she was perplexed by what she just heard.

"Yeah, you heard it. Don't tell uncle, you must train me to be a ninja,"

"Look, you got the wrong girl. I'm not going to teach an enemy of the academy ninja tricks," Tori got up on her feet and do some hand signs.

"You're not getting out of here," Kapri grab Tori's arm but too late, she saw a flash of blue light at the entrance of the cavern, when the light fade, the blue ranger in her ranger form swam up. Then the human form exploded. It was a replicant.

"Ugh, she tricked me,"

Tori swam rapidly above and she broke the surface of the water and stood on the water panting. Kapri and her monster also broke the surface, and jump to shore.

"You're not getting away easily, Blue Ranger,"

3 rangers appear infront of her, facing backward to her. Crimson, Red, Yellow... where's navy?

"Guys! Where's Blake?! Didn't he return last night?!"

_End of Chapter 3_

I** decided to end it in a cliff hanger... Will Blake come?? Will be on the next chapter!! Where is he any way?**


	4. Chapter 3

**san01 - Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter.**

**bloomsky - Thanks for the 8 mores. **

**casperONFIRE - Really? Thanks, I'm so glad that you liked it. **

**Ms. Fairweather - Sorry. I know it's short. Busy summer and I gotta keep up with my other fic too. Anyway, thanks for the review. **

**ToryJonas - Thanks for telling me. Here's the next update.**

**And thanks to the rest that read. **

_Chapter 4 _

"Blake, where is he?" Tori asked, searching the area for Blake. "Why isn't he here? Did something happened?" her voice was trembling; it was obvious that she's worried.

"I can't believe you still care about that jerk," Dustin said.

"Since you're all busy, I'll come back later," Kapri said and exploded along with her monster.

"Never would be great,"

"Blake where is he?" Tori asked, getting up on her feet.

"Kira's leaving today so he's at the air-port," Shane replied timidly.

"He is," Tori repeated in a low voice, full of sadness with tint of anger.

"Forget about the jerk, he's totally crazy to choose her over you," Hunter said, comforting her into his arms.

Tori smiled at him pursing her lips.

"I think you should just ignore him and make him realize how important you are to him," Shane suggested.

"Yeah, great idea Shane! Come on, that's perfect, we'll play along too,"

Back at the ops

Everyone was back at their usual spots. Dustin was reading Pokemon comics, as Shane, Hunter and Tori joined him by reading manga.

"Hey guys," Blake greeted as he entered the ops. "Tori you're back?!"

"Have fun sending her back home?" she asked uninterestedly, her attention were fully given on manga.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, she's leaving, how can you have fun?" Tori said, with a fake smile which turns into a grimace as she stood up and left the ops.

"What's her problem?" Blake asked which the rest just shrugs showing no interest to him.

Weeks passed out like that with Tori always avoiding Blake slyly. He's starting to miss her. His friends are also not paying any attention to him. They rarely even hang out.

Blake decided to do something. He needed to talk to her, his girl-friend.

Tori was training in the woods in front of the water fall that was their school's entrance. Blake snuck up behind her and caught her by her arms and force turns her to face him.

"Tori, what are you trying to do? Are you trying to discard me? Cos you're doing a really great job at it," Blake said, his voice pacing as his looks turned grim.

"Thanks," Tori smiled cheerfully at him. "I learned it from you," she turned backwards him but was turn back to face him again by him.

"I'm not done!" he said. "Are you asking for a break up?"

"I thought we're already through,"

"We're not! Who says we're done?"

"Your actions says," Tori's face turn into a angry one, her inner self turned grim and spat at him furiously. "The moment Kira comes, I don't have your attention anymore. You're always hanging out with her. You're always talking about her. She's on your mind for 24/7,"

"Tori... let me explain," Blake said finally letting go of her arms.

"Forget it. We're through here. Officially,"

"We're not! I want to tell you something since these past weeks," Blake said, watching her take steps away from him.

"Forget it. Those are just more lies, I'm fed up with it,"

More weeks pass with Blake doing all he can to get back with her. She rejects every single one of them. He gave her stuffed sea critters, he bought her chocolates, he asked her out to movies, he bug her every time she's at the library, he followed her around every time she went surfing. Every answer was a big no. She rejects him whenever he tried to make a move. He even wrote love letters to her with his signature to her. He sketched her image, rolled them up and tied it with a navy and blue mixed together string.

After another week passed, Kira came to storm chargers.

"Hey Tori," she said, her hands stuffed in her pockets. "I heard about you and Blake, he called me and told me everything,"

"He probably wanted you back cos we broke up,"

"No, you're getting this all wrong,"

_End of chapter 4_

_**Another cliffie! Sorry for the shortness, I just thought that I should end it here, in a cliff hanger. Don't you all want to know what she's going to tell her?! **_


	5. Chapter 4

HardHeadMaddieNickfan: Thanks for the review

**HardHeadMaddieNickfan: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chappie! **

**CasperONFIRE: Thanks for the review. I meant to be mean, I like ending chapters in cliffies, heehee.**

**And thanks to anyone who read this story. **

_Where we left off…_

"_Hey Tori," she said, her hands stuffed in her pockets. "I heard about you and Blake, he called me and told me everything,"_

"_He probably wanted you back cos we broke up,"_

"_No, you're getting this all wrong,"_

**Chapter 4**

"I know exactly what's going on, and I don't care if he leaves me for you," she shrugged trying to act strong.

"It's not like that; it's all a big misunderstanding,"

"Last night Blake called me and told me everything," Kira started explaining, looking down at the tiles. "He told me that you've been avoiding him, and said that you told him that the two of you broke up,"

"Yeah, I can't stand to have a boyfriend who is having a _thing_ for another girl,"

"I know what you mean, and I can understand you. But he _doesn't_ _have a thing _for me," Kira spoke, phrasing the italic words. "The real reason I came here is to get a boy off my head," pauses. "And I told Blake about it…"

She was quickly cut off by Tori. "Why can't you tell me? I'm a girl and you're a girl. I think girls understand better about girls,"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I didn't have a chance to tell you," the yellow dino ranger sighed. "Blake said that he'll help me get my mind off him," more pauses. "So he spend time with me almost all the time, and I didn't know that I would be such a big problem between the two of you," sighed. "And another reason he's helping me is…" more pauses. "You know that your school has a junior prom right?" Tori nodded. "He was trying to ask you out on a date to the dance,"

"He can just ask me out, why ask for your help?"

"Because you said you don't like proms, he told me that and he was trying to ask you out there,"

Tori was speechless at this point now. "I-I uh, I didn't tho-ught a-about i-it," she said stuttering. "But, he's always talking about you!"

"It's because I told him to put you out of his mind for awhile and think about another subject, when he was with me all he ever talk about is you this, your hair is so beautiful, and when you smile he felt butterflies in his stomach, this and that and this and that," Kira replied rolling her eyes. "Give Blake another chance, he's a good guy and he would never cheat on you,"

"Yeah, see you later. And Kira, thanks for coming all the way here and telling me," Tori dash out of Storm chargers and sped to the water fall.

She arrived there and scanned around the forest, he wasn't found so she entered the ops and spotted Dustin lying on the table reading one of his mangas.

"Hey, you seen Blake?" she asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah. He went out to the training grounds," Dustin said, sparing a few of his attentions to Tori.

"Thanks!" Tori said and ran out of the ops and headed to the training grounds and searched the whole area for Blake but he was no where to be found.

_Meanwhile… _

Blake was sitting by a lake, throwing pebbles across the open water. Then his cell phone rang and he slide it out of his pockets and answered.

"Blake, it's me, Kira,"

"Yeah, Kira,"

"I told her everything,"

Blake stood up on his feet and said. "Really? How did she react?"

"I don't know but as soon as I'm done she ran out, I think she went out to look for you,"

"Then I'll take this chance and ask her,"

"Ok, good luck,"

He hung up and slid it back to his pocket with a wide grin spread across his face.

_Back to Tori… _

Tori tried to reach down her messenger back for her cell, but she couldn't feel it, it seems to be crushed under her books. So she sat down on one of the benches near by and carefully remove the books out and reach pulled out her cell phone. Before placing all her books back in the bag, she made a call to Blake. He answered the phone with a fake sad voice. "Hey Tori,"

"Blake, where are you? I need to tell you something," she said, rapidly.

"I'm by the lake,"

"Stay there, don't move an inch, I'll come to you!" she said and quickly hung up before he could say a word.

_With Blake… _

Tori arrived to where Blake said he was, but he wasn't there. "Blake?!" she called out. "Blake where are you?!"

After a few minutes, she gave up and decided to search somewhere else, she turned around to see a stuffed dolphin, and behind the stuffed animal was the person she was looking for.

_End of chapter 4_

**Sorry for the shortness, I was so into Naruto-arena and I at least wanted to post what I had. And I thought ending here would make a great ending for this chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last chapter, not sure yet. **


	6. Chapter 6

**rhea2903: Thanks for the lovely review.4/5! That is something. I'm sorry for ending it so soon. If I continued it, I won't know how to end it anymore. And I think this fic looks like an episode of 'Red with envy' from space. Thanks for wishing me luck in my naruto fic. I don't know if you've read it or not, but my friend wrote this fic call 'I give up', she only writes Tori pairing so I guess you can read hers.**

Starbustlily00: Thanks for the nice review!

HardHeadMaddieNickfan: Thanks for pm-ing me. I'm sorry the chapters are short. Thanks for the review. 

**The story ended already so special thanks and big hugs to those who read, reviewed, add to fave or story alerts! **

"Hey Tori," he said looking into her sapphire eyes. **(Her eyes are blue right? Or is it silver?)** "Kira called. She told me that you knew everything now," he continued sheepishly.

"I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion about Kira and you," she said apologetically, squinting her eyes she continued. "Who wouldn't I mean, even your brother, Shane, and Dustin,"

"But it doesn't matter now, right?" he asked looking at her hopefully she will nod.

"Yeah, but don't ever do that again," she said and ended up slightly smiling.

"So will you go to Junior Prom with me?"

"Uh..." she debated in her mind for awhile. She never liked school dances. But she shot a smile and said "Sure, why not?"

Her boyfriend then throw her into a big hug, but was broken apart when Dustin came in between them. "Whoa, I don't know the 2 of you have a lot of passion for each other,"

"Uh, Dust-Dust-Dust-tin!" Blake stammered.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Why are you here?"

"I can't come here? I thought this was public property," Dustin said completely lost.

"No, I mean what brings you here?" Blake asked, with a hint of frustration.

"Oh, because Cam and Sensei have returned!"

"Yeah, so you came to call us?" Tori asked.

"I came here to tell you that Sensei wanted one of you to stay guard at the ops on Saturday night,"

"What?!" Blake and Tori exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean what? The rest of us are going to the school dance and Sensei and Cam," he leaned in closer towards them and whispered. "Cam and Sensei are going to their mother or wife's grave,"

"But what about us? We're going to the dance too," Blake said rapidly, his eyes widened with confusion.

"I'll stay," Tori gave in then turned to look at Blake. "I never liked dances," and she walk off to the woods leaving Blake glaring at Dustin.

"Everything was going perfectly until you came to disturb us!" Blake too stormed off into the woods.

Saturday... night

Tori was sitting and meditating to her for half an hour and she heard footsteps. Lots of them and she meditated even harder to calm herself down, thinking those are Lothor's army. There were voices too, human voices. Perhaps it's Lothor talking to his nieces. There were a lot of man voices to be heard. They got closer and out of the shadows they appeared.

Tori opened her eyes and sighed of relief when she saw that the voices belong to her team mates. "Hey what happened to the dance?"

"It's scheduled to tomorrow," Shane said sighing depressingly.

"There seem to be a technical problem," Hunter explained as he too took a seat.

"But tomorrow is, tomorrow is my shift. Then that means I can't go!" Dustin exclaimed.

Blake was the only one who was looking positive. He scooted over to Tori and draped his arm around her shoulder and said. "I don't see any harm there, Tori and I can go," a smirk wiped across Blake's face.

Dustin looked at Blake from the end of his eyes and shouted accusingly. "You planned this! Guys! He planned all this so he can go with Tori! Or he'll be the only one dateless!"

"Give it a rest," Shane said. "Have fun at tomorrow's shift, Dustin," he said sarcastically patting the yellow ranger on the shoulder.

Tori's house entrance

Blake waited outside Tori's house by his bike. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Tori. She was in a baby blue bow bust spaghetti strap dress with a few ruffles by the waistline. "So, how do I look?"

Nothing was heard from the navy ranger, who was mesmerized by the blue ranger. "Hello? Anybody home?" Tori teased waving her hand in front of his eyes which made him go back to reality. In fantasy he wanted to pull into a kiss and do-you-know-what.

"You look amazing," words escaped from the tip of his tongue, still sounding like he's hypnotized.

"I don't know if I should smile and give you a kiss or slap you to make you feel better," she said, slightly laughing in mockery. Blake continued not to remove his eyes off her, and Tori had to make the first move. "Are you planning on standing here until the dance ends?"

"Yeah, let's get moving," Blake said, opening the passenger seat of his custom coloured Navy porche. "I know that, you wouldn't be able to ride on my bike in an outfit like this and it's not appropriate to take a girl out to a dance on a bike," he said sounding intelligent.

He started the engine and headed to the dance.

Junior Prom Dance

At the dance, Shane was on the dance floor with Kelly, partying and Hunter was by the drinks, having punch with his date tonight. Blake and Tori went over to Hunter and the navy ranger pour punch into two cups and handed one to Tori.

"You're looking fine tonight," the crimson ranger commented.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she gave back a comment, carefully studying him. "Though your ties don't match your tux," she said holding herself not to laugh to mock him.

Before Hunter could come with a comeback, Blake jumped in between them and drags his date with him to the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

"You already drag me here," she said as her arms automatically wrap around his neck and they danced in the slow moving song and in the middle of the song the couples around them were sharing a kiss. Tori and Blake glanced around the others. "I guess this is what you have to do," Blake said, smirking slightly, innocently. **(Who's shorter? Tori or Blake? The situation would be really awkward if Tori is taller, so I'm gonna make Blake the taller one here) **Blake lowered his head and their lips met, Tori jerked her head back a few millimetres and brushed her hands in his hair messing them. And they ended up kissing at the dance.

The End!

**Hope you all liked this fic! I hope you like the ending. Thanks for reviewing! And since this story end, I've started a Naruto fic, it's called 'TenTen must die!', if you are a Naruto fan, you can check it out if you want to. Have fun! **


	7. Sequel01

**Absence makes heart grow fonder II**

**A sequel!!! To 'Absence makes heart grow fonder', as you can tell by the name. I decided to make a sequel cos I don't think the title has nothing to do with the plot, in fact I think the story comes out like an episode of 'Red with envy' from space. Just with a few slight changes. Hmm, anyways, enjoy! Oh and the second reason is because, yesterday was my birthday. **

_Disclaimer: Do you think I'll be writing this out if I own it? Obviously. _

* * *

Last time, we ended off after 'Blue Bay Harbour' high's junior prom. The story continues, with more stress between the two lovers. Much more, when there's going to be a blast from the past.

* * *

"Hey, Tori! Waitup!" The crimson ranger yelled, panting as he tried to catch up behind the blue wind ranger.

"Hey Hunter, you really need to work up," Tori punched his chest playfully as he snuck up behind her.

"Me? Don't think so, I woke up late this morning,"

"I guess you need to work that out," the female blonde reasoned and jogged away from the crimson ranger making him run behind her.

You may ask why Blake isn't here. Simple, Blake does not take morning exercises so let's all assume that he's snuggled on his bed all cozy, drooling perhaps. :JK

After a while, the two rangers sat under a tree. Tori uncapped her water bottle and drank greedily. Hunter studied her drink and laughed.

"Gee Tori, no wonder sensei gave you the water element,"

"Are you making fun of me?" she placed the cap where it belongs and slide it in her messenger back.

"You can say that," he said holding his laughter, looking straight at the grass.

"See ya later then," the blondes got up and their fist met as they separate and move on to their paths back to their apartments.

But what they don't know is that, there's going to be a lot more than this peaceful, serene friendship with the darkness that's about to rise.

* * *

_Later at storm chargers..._

"Hey Tor," Hunter greeted and took a seat beside the blue ranger on the sofa. "So, you still haven't finish that report for History?" he asked, trying to get engaged in a conversation. But little did he know that, he's breaking her concentration.

"Yup," luckily she spared some of her attention to him. "You done with it too?"

"I've wiped homework out of my to-do-list for this weekend," he said, with a few actions in his hands.

"Good for you," she looked at him, flashed a smile, then went back to work.

"Hey guys!" Shane entered, holding his scarlet red skateboard with red paint splattered on looking like dried blood. The two red rangers hi fived each other and the wind red ranger took a seat beside Hunter.

"Hey Tori, wanna hang out at the beach?" Shane asked lifting his eyebrows playfully with a smile hanging down his ears.

"Thanks but I gotta finish the assignment," she graced a smile at them, not wanting to be rude, and then centred her focus back on her work sheets.

"Aww man. Then Hunter wanna go play pool? Blake's at the track with Dustin wanna go pick 'em up?"

"Sure, hey Tori, can we borrow your...?" before he could complete his question, the female blonde hold out the keys to her vehicle. "Sure,"

"Thanks," Hunter replied, looking at her weirdly as if she's psychic as he accepted her keys and imagine that happen with slow motion.

"Come, let's go!" Shane jumped up and down like a little kid as the two red/crimson rangers faded away.

**Tori, I'll be leaving for Reefside for a week, bb, love ya _B **a message appeared on BlackBerry.

Tori smiled as she read the message. Wait, Reefside, she remembered her first prom night with him, and before that, he was very close with a certain ranger from Reefside. What is he doing there anyways and he didn't mention what he was doing there.

She shrugged the thought off, it can't be. Blake wouldn't have resurrected feelings for Kira, besides their love have been building quite well.

"Ugh, why didn't he tell me sooner that he was leaving?" she thought out loud, kicking the leg of the table as she stressed from the thought. "Maybe he's only meeting up with Dr. Oliver whats-his-face and Ethan," she said. "Oh yeah, Corner, his name is Corner,"

**Hey Tori, have you heard that Blake's Reefside? _H **

"Did Hunter just found out about that too?"

**Yeah, I just received an IM from him... why? You knew it just now too? _T**

She typed back furiously, anxious for the reply she's going to get.

**Yes _H**

The word scared her; as soon as she saw that word she shut it off and strained herself on the couch.

"Why didn't Blake tell Hunter first?! Is he doing something he's not suppose to?"

"Hey," she heard a familiar British accent by the counter.

"Hey," Kelly replied. "What can I get you?"

"I'm actually looking for a few people," he flashed a wink that matches his heat robbing smile.

"He looks awfully familiar," she muttered.

He turned around and spotted the person he was looking for. "I found her! Thanks by the way,"

'_He's looking for me?' _She thought, surprised. _'Oh wait! It's Xander!!!' _

"Hey Xander! What brought you to Blue Bay?" she asked, welcomingly.

"Just bored, so decided to visit you guys here," he said after he flopped down on the couch. "Whatcha working on?" he wanted to know.

"Calculus homework," she replied, feigning bored.

"That's wrong, the limit is1,"

"Really? Let me check," she scanned her work and her face widened with a AH. "You're right... you're good at math, let me guess?"

"No, it's just I'm used to Maddie working on her homework all the time that I'm getting... quick at answers now,"

"Oh," she felt dumb.

"Where are the others?" he turned his head around in all four directions to search for the other rangers.

"Hunter and Shane are playing pool, Dustin at the tracks and Blake mysteriously disappeared to Reefside,"

"Pool! Wanna go join them play? You can introduce me to them too,"

"Sure... after my homework's done," she paused. "I still haven't finished my history report... I skipped to Calculus... so I still have a ton of homework left,"

"Sure, I'll wait," he flashed a smile again.

_End of Chapter 1_

**It's weird typing Kira after watching Death Note...  
Anyways, I posted the sequel together because I don't want to separate them.... for some reason. Anyways, please leave a review! That'll make me very happy!!! **


End file.
